1. Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a bus bar, in particular, to a bus bar for solar cell components.
2. Description of Related Art
The bus bars in the solar cell component are used to connect a plurality of solar cells, and to connect the solar cell component to external components through a terminal box, thereby achieving the object of convergence. However, the existing bus bars have the following problems:    1. Conventional bus bars employ at least two rows of bus bars to operate normally and hence, a large area on the component is needed.    2. The terminal box used with the existing bus bars has other electrical components such as diodes, printed circuit boards (PCB) or other wires installed therein and hence, the complexity of the arrangement inside the terminal box is very high. The terminal box needs to pass various safety tests before being used and the manufacturing process is complicated and high-cost.    3. Solar cell components are components that utilize large electrical current and extremely high power and hence, the sizes of electric components used thereby are large and have high heating power. Therefore, there is a problem of overheat, and the efficiency or lifetime of the solar cell components is reduced.    4. The manufacturing process and assembling process of the existing bus bars are complicated.